


Can't Hold On

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Demon!Stiles, M/M, Torture, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't fight the demon inside of him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FullMoon_ficlet prompt: Worn Out.

Stiles was tired. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He had watched through the bars of the mental cage Kate had put him in as she ran around in his body to torment his pack. He tried his best to fight her, try to gain control again but his will power was fading and he feared that soon there would be nothing left of him.

He closed his eyes and let himself sleep, refusing to watch as Kate slid the blade of her knife across Derek’s chest. She wasn’t trying to kill him, but she wanted him to hurt and Stiles couldn’t stand it. He had tried to fight her and had almost gained control but Kate overpowered him and he was shoved back in his cage again.

The thing Kate didn’t know was there were still ways Stiles could contact his pack without her knowing. So he fell asleep in his cage and when he opened his eyes again, he was lying in the bed he shared with Derek and the wolf was curled around him, sleeping peacefully.

He ran his fingers over Derek’s cheek, feeling the stubble and he wanted to cry. It had been months since he had actually touched Derek. Months since they last spoke. The wolf opened his eyes, and he jumped up staring at Stiles in disbelief. “Stiles?”

Stiles smiled sadly. “It’s me, Derek. I’m here.”

“But Kate-“ Derek stopped and shook his head. “This is a dream, isn’t it?”

“It is a dream Derek, but that doesn’t mean this isn’t real,” Stiles replied, running his hand down Derek’s arm. “She can’t reach us here, Derek. I wanted to do this before, but I didn’t think I had the power to do it. I don’t have very long, she’ll notice I’m asleep and she will wake me.”

Derek moved to lay back down, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him close. “Stiles, I-I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Sourwolf,” Stiles said, watching Derek smile when Stiles used his nickname. He was the only one with any right to call him that. Derek pretended he didn’t like it, but Stiles knew that secretly he did.

“Why did you come to me now?” Derek asked, the smile fading from his face. “Why did you wait so long?”

“Because I’m tired,” Stiles replied. “And I don’t think I can fight anymore. I have tried so hard, but I’m fighting a losing battle Derek. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Stiles-“

“No, listen to me,” Stiles said, moving his hand to cup Derek’s cheek. “She’s going after Danny and Ethan next. She will take Danny and she will lock him away with you. We both know he’s special and with him, the whole pack is more powerful. Taking him away, the pack will be nothing and she will be able to take them out. Draw from his power and break out.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but you need to find a way,” Stiles replied. “She won’t make it easy for you, but you need to do it and once you’re free, you need to kill me.”

“What?! No Stiles, I can’t do that!”

“Derek, you have to,” Stiles pleaded. “You need to kill me before she kills the pack. Kill me and you’ll kill her.”

There were tears welling up in Derek’s eyes and he tried to blink them away. “Stiles, I love you.”

“I know Derek, I know you do,” Stiles said, choking up a bit. “I love you too.”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“You have to.”

The tears started to spill over and Derek hugged Stiles closer. “Don’t make me do this. Don’t make me kill you.”

“You’re the only one who will be able to because she won’t expect you to kill your own mate,” Stiles whispered, rubbing Derek’s back. “You will be the only one able to get close enough.” Stiles felt a tug and knew Kate was trying to wake him. “She knows I’m gone. I need to go Derek.”

Derek pulled him into a kiss and Stiles returned it, holding Derek tightly. “You can do this. I know you can.” He kissed Derek one more time before he pulled away and woke up to face Kate’s wrath.

“Bad boy, Stiles,” Kate said, wrapping her hands around the bars of his cage. “Falling asleep. You’re supposed to be watching. Do I need to rip your eyelids off?”

Stiles moved closer to Kate. “I’m not going to need them for long Kate. We’re both going to die, Kate.”

Kate started to laugh. “I am never going to die Stiles. Never.”


End file.
